


【瞳耀】做我的猫~

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 情趣内衣PWPOOC预警





	【瞳耀】做我的猫~

**Author's Note:**

> 情趣内衣  
> PWP  
> OOC预警

“猫儿…你这是……在？”白羽瞳有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，狠狠掐了一把自己的大腿肉，剧烈的疼痛告诉他这不是在做梦。

谁能想到他洗了把澡出来，会见到自家青梅竹马的小猫咪穿着情趣内衣，腰身半弯正在褪下蕾丝内裤的画面？！

白羽瞳的眼睛仿佛黏在展耀的背影无法挪开，这只小猫咪实在太过于撩人！

听到白羽瞳的声音，展耀快速地转过身，下一秒就用这辈子最快的速度钻进了被窝。

可动态视力过人的猫控白羽瞳哪里会错过这一瞬的美景。

白色猫耳一字夹固定在展耀刚吹干的短发上，在头顶两侧被乌黑的发衬得格外显眼。颈项间缠绕着一根半透明的蕾丝带，在喉结处打上了一个精致的蝴蝶结，仔细瞧还会发现下方垂着一个金黄色的小铃铛。白色蕾丝胸衣紧紧贴覆在展耀白嫩的胸间，花边连接着薄纱半透下摆，然后就是那个圆润的小屁股，天知道为什么他的猫儿浑身精瘦只有臀部过度丰润？

白羽瞳一刻都不能忍，三步并作两步冲到床边，一把掀开碍事的薄被，将埋在其中的展耀挖了出来。

目光肆无忌惮地在美好的胴体上来回巡视，将每一处的美景印刻在脑中，贪婪的视线让展耀的身体红了个八度，“你别看了....让我换下来...”

“别换，让我看看。”白羽瞳抓住展耀抵住他推搡他胸膛的手，语气不自觉地低沉了几分，展小猫的模样叫他狼血沸腾。

想立刻占有这只猫儿！

“怎么想到买这个？很漂亮.....非常漂亮.....”手指沿着展耀的颈线下滑，拨了拨小铃铛发出清亮的响声，白羽瞳可以看到展耀黑的发亮的眸子中自己饥渴的模样。

“我看你...搜索记录....”嘴上功夫一流的展博士十分难得的支支吾吾，努力拉着过短的胸衣下摆试图遮住下体。方才受惊，半褪的内裤还卡在大腿，他的下体完全暴露在白羽瞳眼中。因为是内衣是女款，虽说他身材消瘦勉强可以穿上，但长度不可避免的只到胯间，怎么都遮不住露出的性器。拉了下边却又露了上边，粉色的乳尖差一些些就要钻出胸衣，搞得展耀手足无措不知道遮哪边好。

“搜索记录？”白羽瞳疑惑，他可没搜过这个，虽然此刻他很满意没错。他托起展耀的小屁股，将白色蕾丝内裤一点一点拉回它该在的地方，布料稀少的内裤完全无法将猫根纳入其中，粉粉的头部从腰腹部的边缘露出一些。白羽瞳坏心眼的用指尖弹了下敏感的那处，满意的看着展耀微皱眉头，白皙透着粉嫩的性器已经有了勃发的迹象。

在此之前，白羽瞳从未想过纯情和色情可以在一个人身上展现的如此淋漓尽致。

展耀燥红着脸，没了平日里与白羽瞳针锋相对的凌厉，“就你上周让我用你手机下单猫粮，我看你购物页面的推荐购买.......”他也不知道自己当时被什么蒙了眼就鬼使神差的下了单。确实，从两人互表心意以后，偶有的性爱虽不至于太中规中矩，但也没玩过什么刺激的。都是男人，展耀觉得偶尔来点小情趣也未尝不可。

可理想和现实还是有很大的差距的，当他真的穿上这一套衣服看着全身镜中的自己，觉得一个大男人穿成这样着实没有什么美感，刚想换下却被白羽瞳看个正着。

明明这只死耗子每次洗澡都要个把小时，怎么偏偏今天20分钟就出来了！

“哦，那可能是我姐搜的。”白羽瞳也想不出第二种可能。

姐，谢谢你！！！

眼尖的白羽瞳见到床边上还有一个印着花边的粉色纸盒，敏锐的直觉告诉他里面绝对还有点什么。果然在他比展耀更快一步抢到盒子打开后，里面的物件确实没让他失望。

“既然买了，干嘛不穿上。”白羽瞳挑起盒子中的束腰与白丝袜，看款式是与胸衣和内裤配套的，不等展耀回答，就自顾自地掐着对方的细腰将蕾丝半透布料贴在上方比划。也不顾展耀可有可无的抵抗，反手将束腰系上，三角形的垂边下分别还是挂着四个小夹子，用途一目了然。捞出白色长筒袜，白羽瞳跪坐在床铺上，眼瞳直勾勾的盯进对方眼里，抬起展耀光裸的左腿捧在手中一路从膝盖往下亲吻。柔软的唇珠一下一下啄在细滑的皮肤上，常年不见阳光的小腿白得几乎反光，带着有一丝脆弱的美感。展耀体毛稀疏一双腿生得倒比女人还要好看几分，白羽瞳故意在对方的脚踝处重重吸吮了一口，离开没几秒就见那处浮现出玫瑰的红色。

“小白，你干嘛...?!”展耀见白羽瞳下一部动作，惊了一跳，对方竟然张口含住了他的小脚趾，虽说刚洗完澡，可这里....

读猫专家白羽瞳丝毫不觉有什么不妥，探出舌尖将五根脚趾一一照顾到，“就算你在泥浆里打滚，我都不会嫌你脏的。”

脚趾并不是什么敏感的地方，可被恋人那么悉心舔弄却让心理学博士有些说不上来的快感，奈何缩腿的动作全部被白羽瞳化解。

当白羽瞳终于心满意足放开玉足的时候，展耀已经几乎将脸埋在抱枕里了，难得可爱的模样将白警官逗笑。

小心的用拇指卡住丝袜的开口，其余8指快速收拢，很快就将白色的丝袜套在两个大拇指上。展耀此刻也知道自己在劫难逃，干脆乖乖配合，踮起脚尖方便白羽瞳帮他穿上。白色的薄丝以极慢的速度沿着白羽瞳一路舔舐下来的路径上移，将还未干透的水痕尽数遮掩其下，象征纯洁无垢的颜色慢慢包裹住了展耀的大半条腿，当袜口被拉倒腿根的时候，原本的白色已经因为过度拉伸变成了半透肉的颜色。白羽瞳舔了舔嘴唇，将束腰下垂的夹子夹住袜口的花边，随后还故意在无限靠近耻部的腿根处留下一个响亮的吻，惹得猫儿浑身一颤，随后另一条长筒袜也被以同样的方式穿上.......

这简直就是一场白色蕾丝的盛宴，双手无处安放满脸通红的展耀好像他的新婚妻子，穿着极简洁的白色婚纱等着他的新郎。

白羽瞳咽了咽口水，脑中飘过无数肮脏的想法，想要将他难得乖巧的恋人狠狠操进床单里，爽到不停射精。

再也抑制不住想要亲近的欲望，白羽瞳俯身吻住了窥觊已久的猫唇。

或许是受了这一身内衣的影响，展耀比往日还要放不开，明明不是毫无经验缺依旧显得青涩无比。

白羽瞳从微眯的眼角看到展耀红着脸努力回应他亲吻的样子，眸子紧闭，纤长的睫毛不断颤动。男人只感觉下体硬的要炸，亲吻的力道更重了三分，撕碎猫儿的矜持捧着巴掌大的脸蛋，将闭合的唇舔开一条缝隙后便霸道地一举进攻。舌尖充满侵略性，勾挠展耀敏感的上颚，又纠缠着对方的小舌拉回自己口中用力吸吮。

一番技巧性的逗弄，让展博士彻底酥软了腰，躺在白羽瞳怀里人任其为所欲为。脑袋昏昏沉沉不知今夕是何夕，只知道此刻自己只有对方，不自觉的，展耀抬起手臂回搂住对方宽阔的背脊，结实的触感让他不禁回忆起每次做爱到最后他都会因为过量的快感将恋人的劲背挠出一条条红痕。

一个绵长激烈的吻不仅抽空了两人肺里的空气也削弱了敏锐的头脑。

直到“砰”的一记声响才算是拉回来沉溺于对方的两人的注意力，白羽瞳不舍得离开让他上瘾的红唇，黏连的唾液拉出一条银丝反着淫靡的光。

白羽瞳朝着发出响声的方向看去，发现原来是情趣内衣的包装物被不知道谁挤到床下。原本不作在意的白羽瞳却在见到底部因冲击掉落出来的东西时瞳孔收缩了一瞬，在猫儿被吻到粉嫩嫩的唇上啄上两口后，一个翻身到床边伸手捡起了那个盒子。

原来盒子下边还有一层，展耀自己都不知道，眼看着白羽瞳从盒子底层一件件将东西挖出来摆在床铺上，展小猫的眼睛都要直了。

求生欲让展耀没等白羽瞳拿完全部东西就一脚将盒子踹飞，落到白羽瞳够不着的地方，随后扑坐在男人的大腿上努力压嗲声音，“羽瞳，我们就这样做吧，我不想用这些东西。”展博士在线亲身演绎什么叫做以退为进，天知道为什么他随意下单的选项居然还包含了情趣用品七件套？！

面对难得主动的展小猫，白老鼠也没有轻易着道。已经被踢飞的那些他也不高兴离开猫儿去捡，可床上这些......

白羽瞳抓起那个最让他感兴趣的物件——一条长长的白色尾巴，蓬松的长毛一簇一簇并不十分柔顺。然而最让他感兴趣的是尾巴的根部连接着一根10多CM长的硅胶棒，也就两指宽，但上头却布满一颗一颗的凸起物，不用想也知道着东西是做什么的。

展耀看着白羽瞳眼里的精光只觉得浑身汗毛都立了起来，后穴一缩，充满了不详的预感。

“猫儿，我想看。”白老鼠进攻。

“没门！”展小猫退缩。

“猫儿儿儿儿儿～”

“没…，啊，死耗子你干嘛！”

白羽瞳也没指望口是心非专业户展耀会同意，干脆一把扣住对方的腰身捉奶猫一般翻了个身，圆润且弹性十足的臀部挺翘着正对他的脸，白面团一般的软肉仅仅覆盖着一条轻薄的内裤，甚至因为布料太少而卡进臀缝，因为展耀挣扎的动作囊袋几乎要滑出裆口的布料。白羽瞳如整理证物般小心仔细的将内裤归位，把柔软的蛋蛋放回内裤裆里。

展耀没有退路只能撅着屁股让白羽瞳随意玩弄，回过头不安地盯着对方将润滑剂浇上按摩棒，确认整根柱身都没有放过之后对准了他的后穴。为了与道具配套，内裤的后方有一条隐蔽的开口，正好容纳猫尾按摩棒进入。白羽瞳看着猫儿羞红的耳廓觉得可爱的紧，故意将按摩棒的顶端绕着穴口打转，粉嫩的入口被塑胶棒上的润滑液搅的黏黏糊糊的，白羽瞳还时不时的将顶端戳进去一些又很快撤回。几个来回下来反而叫展耀有些欲求不满，回忆起那里被白羽瞳贯穿顶弄的快感，内穴就渐渐涌上丝丝瘙痒，身体比起大脑更快一步，微微向后主动寻求起“逗猫棒”。

轻微的动作没有躲开白羽瞳的视线，黝黑的眸子一黯，直接用力一顶，将黑色的按摩棒插入了一半，“唔嗯......羽瞳你.....拿.....啊...!”还未等话说完，剩下的一半也被毫不留情地捅入嫩穴，固定用的按摩棒尺寸并不大，但突起的半球体没有规则的顶着肠壁，陌生的触感让展耀一下就红了眼眶。伸手就要这玩意儿拔出来，可白羽瞳并不会轻易让他如愿，反扣住极细的腕子不容其挣脱。黑色的部分被整根吞入，猫尾此刻看起来就好像是展耀原本身体的一部分，与尾椎骨完美连接。

此刻的展耀已经完全变身为白羽瞳一人的长毛波斯猫，腰线如同猫咪一般柔软下榻，白羽瞳红了眼又将展耀翻了过来，仰面朝下好好欣赏他的猫儿。原本清明的眸子早就因为羞意蒙上了层薄雾，手腕被白羽瞳一手盈握在掌心，双腿打开，方才被放进去的猫尾巴从屁股后面支出来长长的一条。

展耀一身白色猫咪情趣内衣，丧失身体自主权咬唇瞪着他的模样实在乖极了，让他不得不做些什么。

随着白羽瞳按下不知道从哪儿掏出来的控制器按钮，后穴里好不容易适应了一些的按摩棒突然开始剧烈的转动起来。嵌在上方的球体没有规律的上下左右随意转动，惊的展耀挺起腰，“小白，不行.....嗯啊........停下....里面在动.........唔”无论展小猫怎么扭动屁股，都无法摆脱身体里随行的刺激感，“啊....!”不行，顶到哪里了！

绑着蝴蝶结的脖颈后仰，系在脖间铃铛发出清亮的响声。

凸起物无意中顶到了展耀的穴心，还未被触碰的性器完全勃起，使得内裤鼓成一个小包，马眼稀稀落落的吐着前列腺液，打湿了小腹。

白羽瞳坏心眼用手指重重刮了一下，指腹的茧子刺痛着敏感的前端，却也带来了一丝快感。

“羽瞳......哈......尾巴....嗯哈......拿出去......我想要你进来....”展耀琉璃般的眸子诉说着渴求，前列腺被震动疯狂刺激，他感觉已经快要不行了。

不想被这种东西玩弄到高潮......要......想要白羽瞳的那根进来满足他......

白羽瞳咬紧后槽牙，展耀哭着求他进去的样子实在太过犯规。

可他还未欣赏够这只骄傲小猫咪失态的模样，白羽瞳跪着向前进了一步，将展耀的双腿向两侧拉开，几乎要将两条白皙的长腿拉成一字型。不等展耀适应，就低下头张口舔舐过敏感的鼠蹊部，在沟壑凹陷处不断啃咬，蕾丝布料已经被后穴的润滑液殃及，湿漉漉地贴在会阴处。

“猫儿....你真的太棒了.....”白嫩的私处很快就留下来一个一个的吻痕，只有他能看见的地方，留下专属于他的印记，“展耀，我的猫儿.........”体内震动的力度很大，甚至在白羽瞳揉捏着臀肉的时候都可以感觉到。男人扯嘴一笑，毫不客气的隔着内裤含住了爱人的那根，指腹伴随着吞吐的动作来回摩挲着腿根。

“.....唔嗯.......小白.....”展耀混沌的大脑被情欲填满，手指插进白羽瞳的发丝，不知轻重的拉扯着。轻微的疼痛并未能使让外人闻风丧胆的的SCI组长停下口中的动作，反而更加卖力的吮吸涨的通红的龟头，舌尖在冠状沟壑处来回挑弄，同样都是男人，他太知道伺候这只小猫咪哪里能让他尽快泄身。

下半身被白羽瞳肆意玩弄，快感一波波传上脑门，前后都被好好照顾到，更别提白羽瞳低头吞吐他性器的性感模样。明明还什么都没有干，直挺的鼻梁上就覆上了一层细小的水珠，邪魅的细长双眼故意上吊看着他。

你是我的，我想要你。

不需要言语，展耀分明可以从这双眼中读出白羽瞳所有的欲求。

“嗯唔！”

最终展耀在马眼被舌尖重重戳刺一下后，再也忍耐不住，松了精关，尽数射在白羽瞳口中。高潮引起身体微弱的痉挛，后穴控制不住的收缩着，按摩棒不知何时已经被白羽瞳调慢，安静乖巧的微微震动帮助男人延长他的高潮。

如果可以，白羽瞳真想将这种猫儿的媚态记录下来，微颤的睫毛上还挂着晶莹欲落的泪珠，原本粉嫩的薄唇充血变为了娇艳的嫣红，张着口重重喘息，上下唇之间还牵连着唾液的拉丝。

极致巅峰的快感持续了一分钟不到，展耀起伏的胸膛渐渐平稳，却不料下一刻猫尾就被拔出，换成了白羽瞳的硬物。

没有一声招呼，比按摩棒粗大不止一圈的滚烫性器便撞了进来，这一下烫的小猫咪瑟缩着腰，还未射干净似的又吐出一两股精水喷洒在自己的胸膛，与白色的胸衣交织在一起，纯情而又淫荡。

白羽瞳甚至没有来得急脱下内裤，仅仅将蕾丝内裤粗暴的向一边拉开便肏干了进去，白色的蕾丝与紫黑色的性器形成强烈对比，“猫儿.......你里边吸得好厉害......好热.....好紧......”展耀才经历过高潮的内穴紧致无比才一进去，白羽瞳已经爽到不行，视觉冲击早就让他的肉棒硬热的像加温过的铁一样，需要展耀这潭水来冷却。

可内穴不仅没有使其降温的趋势，反而夹弄的白羽瞳更加燥热，一收一缩的穴口像橡皮筋一样箍住鼓胀的根部，白羽瞳知道自己应该温柔，应该照顾展耀的感受，可雄性追求欲望的本能让他很难在这个时候还保持理智。腰身摆动的力道丝毫没有客气，才抽插了数十下，展耀的臀肉就因为卵蛋的拍打泛起粉色，交合处的粘液在一次次的撞击中泛起白色的泡沫，。

男人好像还嫌不够似的拉起展耀的手，固定住对方被他顶得不断后退的身体。纤白的手臂被拉得笔直好像是帮助对方方便操弄自己的工具一般，展耀也彻底昏了头，努力将双腿长到最开，看着白羽瞳在他的胯间驰骋。

粗烫的性器仿佛要将他的内穴烙刻成白羽瞳肉棒的形状，每一次进入都比上一次更深，耳边传来的是各种淫靡的声音，脖子上挂着的铃铛随着肉体拍打的频率不断作响，激烈快速的声音昭示着这场性事有多么的激烈。

展耀几乎没怎么见过白羽瞳这幅模样，白色的睡衣被汗水打湿，微微透肉可以看见纯棉布料下鼓实的胸肌，手臂肌肉膨胀起来简直和他的小腿一般粗细。

名为情欲的助燃剂烧的交缠在一起的两人皆神志不清。

被戳刺到身体深处，展耀一抖一抖的无法控制自己，哭唧唧的湿润了眸子无意识的喊出平日里想都不敢想的话语，“小白.....嗯啊啊......好爽......肉棒干得我好舒服......哈......肏到最深的地方了......猫儿要被肏坏了.......”

“你这只小骚猫儿，就会勾引我。”白羽瞳的声音沙哑的可怕，猫儿被干得服服帖帖还主动说骚话的样子让他埋在对方体内的性器又胀大一圈。

发了狠的挺弄，每次提出都故意用顶端戳过前列腺，感受猫儿一次次的颤抖身体，抽抽噎噎地再也说不出话来。

展耀没有被触碰的性器又一次噗噗的射了出来，比刚才更多的精液浇灌在上身，一滩一滩好不色情。

“嗯啊……你…快……”快停…

“还要快？”白羽瞳邪笑，故意扭曲展耀的意思，公狗腰越顶越快，白色的臀部将展耀推向更疯狂的高潮.......

“不行……哈……小白…唔嗯……我要……我要……啊——！”要射了！

“给你…都给你…嗯…用你的小屁股吃下去…！”

当白羽瞳终于被收缩频率越来越快的肠道夹射的时候，展耀已经仿佛坏掉一般，阴茎有一点没一点地喷吐着半透明的粘液。

滚烫的精液一下一下打在娇嫩的内壁，烫的展耀不断颤抖却无法反抗，只能乖乖的任由白羽瞳以精液填满他的肚皮。

无数的黏黏糊糊的亲吻填满了不应期，白羽瞳终于恢复过来准备带展耀去清洗的时候却被有些尖锐的金属物品膈到，抬起手一看发现是方才一同被拿出箱子的“玩具”之一。

因为过度激烈的性事有些迷迷糊糊的展耀见到白羽瞳手上拿着两个蝴蝶结也不知道是想干什么，“小白......？”

“猫儿，要不要试试。”疑问的话语，肯定语气，“乳夹。”

“乳夹？”展耀的理智基本已经在一次又一次的高潮中被冲散，神志不清的重复着白羽瞳的话。

猫儿难得迷糊的模样过分可爱，白羽瞳只觉得刚发泄过不多久的部位又有些充血，可没想到下一秒展耀的动作更叫他疯狂不已。展耀自己接过设计精巧的金属乳夹，没有一点预兆就直接夹上来自己还未被好好照顾过的乳尖，锯齿夹口一下就死死咬住娇嫩的粉色突起，“嘶......疼........我不喜欢......”

无形撒娇，最为致命，展耀眨巴着水灵的眼睛一脸无辜的看着白羽瞳，好像只是在说不喜欢吃一道菜一般无邪，叫白羽瞳的性器几乎在瞬间就完全勃起。

“你这样直接夹肯定会疼。”沙哑着嗓音，小心翼翼的将乳夹取下，才夹上没几秒，小巧的奶头就已经充血泛红，生生比另一边要艳丽许多。

白羽瞳将展耀抱上自己的大腿心疼的含住红缨，小心舔吮，好似认主一般乳尖很快就硬挺了起来，展耀也舒服的抱住了白羽瞳的脑袋挺起胸膛将乳头往对方口中送去，“小白......你吸得比较舒服......乳夹......不喜欢......”拜先前疯狂的性事所赐，一向傲娇的展博士难得坦然的表达自己的感受，直白的话语让白羽瞳好了又好。手指也顺势抚上另一半，情趣内衣设计的十分人性化，不仅后穴有配套按摩棒使用而设计的开口，胸衣也给乳夹留下了对应的入口，稍作寻找就可以找到一条缝隙。白羽瞳不客气的双管齐下，这边舌尖绕着乳晕打转，那边粗糙的指腹就不客气的捏起乳头拉碾揉。

虽不是女人，但往日的性事中展耀的双乳早就被白羽瞳重点调教过，只是轻微的刺激就会让他很有感觉，更别提是被这样有针对性的照顾。勉强支撑身体的膝盖越来越软，展耀干脆一屁股就坐在了白羽瞳结实的大腿上，彻底享受胸前触电般的快感。

‘’.......嗯哈.......羽瞳.......小白...乳头.好舒服，.....另一边也要吸....手指不够.......”手指挑逗的技巧再高超也不及被温暖的口腔包裹吸吮来的舒服，展耀扭着屁股想要白羽瞳也欺负欺负另一边，难耐的手控制着对方的脑袋向右掰。

直面自己欲望的展耀提出要求，白羽瞳哪里有不从的道理，最后重重吸了一口乳尖之后变换了另一边。

“唔......对...就这样.....羽瞳....哈......”

丝毫不顾自己此刻的声音有多么娇媚，展耀完全沉浸在男人以他身体为弦弹奏出来的快感乐章之中，甚至自己伸手揉搓起被舔的湿漉漉的乳尖，延续那种极致的快乐。

在白羽瞳的悉心照顾下，展耀也很快的再次勃起，只是被玩弄乳头就硬听起来有些不可思议，可对被白羽瞳开发过的展耀来说十分稀疏平常。离开美味的两颗小乳头，满意的欣赏着红肿乳粒分别从胸衣的开口露出，晶亮的口水和草莓般的红色痕迹昭示着它们被男人好好的伺候过了。

展耀大口大口的呼吸着，不等他缓解，就见到白羽瞳将乳夹夹了上来，原本应该感到刺痛，不知为何此刻却全都转换为强烈的快意，让他几乎瞬间就高潮。

“猫儿，来，自己动.......”白羽瞳托起身上轻盈的人儿，拉开已经湿的皱在一起的内裤一下顶了进去，方才内射的大量精液和展耀自己分泌的淫水成为了最好的润滑，还未完全合拢的洞口一下就将尺寸惊人的性器吞吃下肚。

“嗯哈......屁股好烫.....啊....嗯......乳头也舒服......”沉溺在情欲快感的心理学博士，抛却了所有的羞耻心，完全臣服于男人的本能。此刻的他只知道寻求更高的快感这一件事，双手搭在白羽瞳的肩膀，努力的扭动屁股上下起伏，吞吃涨成紫红色的阴茎，“肉棒好大......嗯唔.......小白的肉棒…….在肚子里摩擦......哈.......顶的好深........好舒服.....嗯啊啊啊......”不断涌上的快感让展耀头皮发麻，白羽瞳眯着眼的性感模样全都是因为在肏他，如此的认知让他有种说不出的快感。

想要让他更舒服.......

展耀纤细的腰身快速挺弄，从未与异性交合，却不会忘了身为男人肏穴的本事，这是这种本能此刻却被用来帮助另一个男人狠狠干他自己。展耀情到深处、欲到浓时，捧住眼前心爱的男人，送上了自己的吻，吸吮着对方的唇珠，尖锐的犬齿时不时的轻咬住丰厚的下唇。

啧啧的接吻声、下体撞击的声音、铃铛剧烈颤动的响声一一交融，混合成淫靡的交响乐刺激着展耀的耳膜和心脏。

体力不佳的展耀没能坚持多久就失了气力，全靠白羽瞳扶着腰协助，粘上不少精液的半透薄纱随着激烈的动作随意舞动，轻飘飘的好像是展耀的翅膀。

“猫儿，你好美....我爱你.....”白羽瞳此刻也有些恍神，只觉得在他身上的男人仿佛泛着白光，美的好像他一个人的天使。掐住对方腰腹的手卡的死紧，仿佛要将人揉进自己怀中，融为一体。

汗珠不断的从两人的额头、脖颈、背脊、手臂流下，两人的身上几乎没有一处是干的，就连发丝都被打湿，一簇一簇的黏在额头上。

一个是禁欲的心理学博士，一个是洁癖的警署长官，却因为彼此完全沦为情欲的野兽，沉沦欲望的深渊.......

=====

“白sir，你今天怎么走路怪怪的呀?”王韶一边往嘴里塞着薯片，一边好奇的询问。往日里白羽瞳都是健步如飞，走路都带着风，可今天却三步一顿仿佛被扯着蛋。

“干你的活，那么大一包薯片都塞不住你的嘴。”白羽瞳横眉冷对，一句话就叫王韶老实的转过座椅安静的继续嚼起零食。

天知道他那只记仇的小猫咪安分了一周终于还是报复回来，谁能想到此刻SCI的组长白色的西裤下竟然穿着一条白色蕾丝内裤。过小的尺寸根本装不住拿一根大雕，这可不就真是被嘞着蛋吗？！

所以说，虐猫，真的是要付出代价的。

当然不甘受“辱”的白羽瞳穿着女式内衣将展小猫日的喵喵叫又是另一个故事了~~


End file.
